


Yes I Can't

by IlluminaughtyB1ll



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Feels, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Deaf Clint Barton, Drug Use, Good Luck Babes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, More tags as the Fic Develops, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Third Person, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Whump, all is well, slow build background Tony/Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminaughtyB1ll/pseuds/IlluminaughtyB1ll
Summary: "I swear to god Buck," Clint grumbles, "if someone tells me it's gonna be okay one more time, I'm gonna lose my freakin' mind."Or: Clint gets held captive by a Hydra Scientist for months, and the aftermath goes just about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	1. Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to AO3! Please excuse any grammatical errors as English is not my first language, I try to have an English speaking friend edit for me, but you all know how sneaky commas can be. Hawkeye is my most favorite superhero and so here is a fic all about him. I did not follow canon events, only wrote my own story with borrowed characters! Please R and R! Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters presented here, just borrowing!

The first sign that something had gone horribly wrong was the broken window two stories up, a body lying in the bushes below, and the trail of blood leading through the open front door. Whoever it was had been gutted and killed quite efficiently, but that was apparent due to the piece of intestine hanging from the window. Natasha knew that whoever had left a trail of blood was also dead judging by the amount, and was most definitely inside the house. Coincidentally, that was where Barton was as well. 

Natasha had seen enough blood and gore in her lifetime that the scene didn’t bother her much besides making her wonder what her partner had gotten up to. Steve seemed a little bit more concerned however, and Stark was finding it necessary to comment on everything he saw and heard through their body cams and comm links. Probably as a coping mechanism. Stark hadn’t actually been allowed to attend the mission in person given how conspicuous the iron man suit was, and at the moment Natasha was very thankful for that. 

“Alright, clear the house first,” Steve ordered, “Stark, anybody in the building?” 

“Yeah, Barton’s on the third floor, looks like he’s with somebody else, nobody else in the whole place” Stark explained, scanning for any physical presences, “Well, nobody else that’s alive anyway.” Steve grimaced and gestured for them to each pick a direction. 

Natasha was vaguely worried for Steve’s mental state. Of course the good Captain had seen some nasty things in the war, but she also knew that he’d likely never seen this much gore as a result of somebody fighting with no conventional weapons. She wasn’t worried about Barnes though. He had a habit of keeping in a certain head space while he was on mission. It made for very neat work. 

She knew that her partner was responsible for this destruction at least on some level. She’d seen him almost tear someone’s face off multiple times before, not to mention what he had done in Kazakhstan. 

“I’ll go get Barton, and clear on the way up, you two clear the rest of the place.” Natasha explained, heading off after getting a nod from both her colleagues. “Lead the way Stark.” 

Natasha swallowed hard, shoving down her worry at her partner’s state. It wasn’t so much his physical state she was worried about. Clint had survived so many things that Natasha was starting to wonder if he was enhanced in some way. She was way more worried about his mental state. He’d been in this place for over six months and none of them were sure what had been going on, but they had a few ideas. 

“He’s on the third floor, and it looks like he’s in a bit of a fight,” Tony said, “I’m getting another heat signature, it’s barely there but it is there.” 

“Copy,” Natasha murmured, quickly making her way upstairs. The upstairs was in a similar state to the upstairs window, pools of blood and several dead security guards were scattered about the hallways dead, completely eviscerated in some cases. Natasha held back a scoff as she spotted a severed finger lying in a pool of blood.

“Widow, it looks like whatever conflict happened here, it started in the basement,” Steve said, “There’s a sort of lab down here, I don’t know for sure what it is, but it’s nothing good.” 

Natahsa winced internally at that. They didn’t have nearly enough information on this guy to have even an inkling of what his hobbies were. 

“Stark, what’s Barton’s location, I wanna make sure he’s not dead or dying.” Natasha asked. 

“Straight ahead and take the first left. Should be a set of big double doors, he’s in there.”

“Copy.” Natasha quickened her pace, rounding the corner and spotting the double doors. She approached quietly but quickly. She got to the open doors and slid into the room. Immediately she spotted Clint. He was covered in blood, panting heavily and shaking. Clad only in boxer briefs. Natasha blinked at her friend. He seemed bigger somehow, his shoulders were wider and he looked taller. He sort of resembled Steve.

He was clutching a large shard of glass in one hand, his other hand had been torn to shreds. He stood over a man, the owner of the house, one foot planted on his chest. The man was covered in blood as well although mostly around his face and crotch. 

“Please, I’m sorry, don’t-” The man begged but without a word, Clint shoved the glass into the man’s throat. Clint glared down at him, watching with grim satisfaction as the man choked on his own blood.

“Clint,” Natasha said, and got no response. 

“Clint!” She called louder, waving one hand. Still nothing. He must’ve not had his hearing aids in. Natasha quickly radioed to Steve and Bucky, “I’m gonna fire a shot so Clint knows I’m here, no threat though.” She fired one quick shot into the floor and Clint startled, looking up suddenly. His expression shifted from one of anger into one of absolute relief. One of his eyes was swollen shut and bloody.

“Nat…” Clint rasped, voice raw and generally like he’d been strangled.

“Barton, Cap and Barnes are downstairs, you need an evac?” She noticed he was watching her mouth, lip reading. Clint shook his head. Natasha holstered her gun so she could have both hands free to sign. 

“Are you sure you don’t need an evac?” Natasha asked, eyeing his missing hand with worry, “That looks bad.” Clint glanced down at his mangled hand, most of it gone, and shuddered, clutching his hand to his chest. 

“D-don’t want a-a-a-an evac, i-i-it’s not that-t b-bad,” Clint rasped, stuttering through his words, “J-Just wanna g-get outta h-here.” 

“You’re going to have to go to medical when we get home, no getting around it.” Natasha signed, stepping over the dead man on the floor to wrap an arm around Barton’s waist.Clint nodded and shuddered once more. Natasha snagged a towel from a nearby dresser on the way out the door. She paused briefly to help wrap the towel tightly around Clint’s mangled hand. 

“I’ve got Barton, he’s hurt pretty badly, but he’s conscious and upright,” Natasha radioed her teammates, “We’re on our way down.” Natasha knew that Clint was in huge amounts of pain. He was trembling slightly and felt cold. 

“Copy, we’re going to clear the rest of the house first,” Steve said, “He need an evac?” 

“Long as we can get back within the next hour he probably won’t die of blood loss,” Natasha deadpanned. 

“I’ll call in the crew so they can get this place cleaned up,” Steve said, “You got that Barnes?” 

“Copy.” Bucky gruff voice broke through the other line and Natasha swore she could hear the tension in just that one word. Natasha stopped and put herself in front of Clint, making sure he could read her lips. 

“You gonna last an hour?” Natasha asked. Already Clint looked exhausted and not all there. Clint shook his head slowly.

“N-not with all this b-blood loss.” 

“Well, then looks like Bucky gets to have some fun with cauterizing.” Natasha said, returning to Barton’s side. They resumed their slower than normal pace and Natasha tried not to think too hard about her partner’s injuries. They had gotten about halfway down the grand staircase before Steve appeared at the bottom. The expression on his face was tight and colorless. 

“Glad to see you aren’t dead, Barton.” Steve gave a tight smile, looking to Natasha when Clint didn’t acknowledge him.

“He can’t hear you.” Natasha explained. Confusion colored Steve’s features, immediately followed by worry as he rushed up the stairs, taking Natasha’s place as they helped Clint down the stairs. 

“I’ll go call Shield, they’re really gonna wanna see this.” Natasha said, going ahead and out onto the front lawn. Steve got Clint down into the foyer and put himself in view, hoping Clint could read lips. 

“You still with us?” Steve asked. Clint stared intently at Steve’s face, focusing hard, and nodded. 

“Clint?” Bucky appeared and immediately made his way over to the archer. Bucky silently placed a gloved hand on Clint’s cheek and the look on the archer’s face as he recognized his boyfriend was nothing short of heartbreaking. Months of longing packed into one look. Steve let Bucky take over and went after Natasha. Bucky looked Clint up and down, and his expression grew thunderous as he saw Clint’s eye and hand. 

“Can you hear me, Doll?” Bucky asked. Clint shook his head and swayed dangerously in Bucky’s hold. 

“Okay, you’re fading, we gotta go,” Bucky said, effortlessly lifting Clint into his arms and heading for the door, “Widow! Cap! It’s time to go, the feds can handle the rest.” The other two nodded and they headed for the quinjet. By the time they’d gotten there Stark had the jet ready and waiting.

“Is he bigger somehow?” Tony asked, twisting around in his seat to look at Clint, “he seems bigger.” Natasha climbed into the pilot’s seat beside Tony and took off as soon as Bucky got Clint onto a stretcher. 

“Clint baby, I need you to keep your eyes open alright?” Bucky said, voice calm but firm. Clint was fading fast and although he’d pulled off entire solo missions before with much worse, this time he’d been malnourished and injured for weeks, and his arm was bleeding much too heavily.

Bucky snatched up one of the med scanners from Bruce’s kit and scanned Clint. He winced at the results. His vitals were slipping slowly but surely and he even had a fever of 103, evidence of some infection running rampant through his system. With Steve’s help, Bucky managed to work quickly, hooking Clint up to an IV to help with the fever, tending to his various wounds as best he could with limited supplies, and making sure Clint didn’t die. When they got to the matter of Clint’s hand however, things got messy. Bucky carefully removed the towel from Clint’s hand and held back a wince at the damage. 

The archer’s hand had been relatively torn to shreds up to his wrist. The right half of his hand was still there, including his ring and pinky fingers but they were barely recognizable as fingers. There were plenty of exposed tissues and tendons and Bucky was almost at a loss for what to do. 

“There’s no way we can salvage this hand right? Not even the best surgeon could, there’s nothing left,” Bucky said, Steve nodded in agreement, looking pale and vaguely sick, “So it wouldn’t be unwise to amputate and cauterize?” Steve shrugged. 

“Widow! I need a second opinion,” Bucky called.

“I’ve seen the damage and I don’t know enough about hands to make an informed decision, but I’d say amputate and cauterize,” she said. 

“Oh gross, on the jet?” Tony balked, “Jeez guys, call Bruce, make sure you aren’t totally ruining Barton’s career.” 

“Jarvis! Call Doctor Banner!” Steve said, starting to sound a little frantic. 

“Bucky?” Clint rasped, his good eye was unseeing, staring blankly at the ceiling. Bucky was pretty sure he was dissociating. Bucky got down close to Clint, speaking into his ear so Clint could hear him at least a little bit.

“I’m here, Doll, I’m here,” Bucky murmured, “you’re gonna be okay.” 

“Hello?” Bruce’s voice broke through the speakers, “What’s going on is Clint okay?”

“Far from it Banner, his hand is torn to shreds, his thumb and first two fingers are gone, so’s the skin up to about mid forearm, what’s left of his hand is a mess of exposed tendons and broken bones, we’re thinking amputation and cauterization, but we need advice, do you think any of it is salvageable?” 

“I’d need a picture to really see if it’s fixable,” Bruce said, sounding terribly concerned. 

“Steve just sent a picture over, you got it?” Bucky asked. They all heard bruce’s gasp as he received the photo. 

“How far away are you?” 

“About 30 minutes.” Steve answered. 

“Okay, do not amputate, he could lose the whole arm that way, the risk of infection is way too high,” Bruce said, “but you do need to stop the bleeding, cauterization is gonna put him at risk for infection but I’m guessing he’s probably bleeding out pretty heavily, you’re gonna have to use your best judgement on this one, I’m assuming he’s lost a lot of blood?” 

“Yeah, he’s not super conscious right now,” Bucky said, “but we’ve had pressure on it for the last 15 minutes or so, and the bleeding has slowed.”

“Okay, so dress it properly with the supplies there, uh, clean it first,” Bruce explained, “after you do that, there’s a small cooler in the back of the jet, it’s a biometric lock, I keep a bag of blood for each type on the team, the med scanner should be able to tell you what type Clint is, just hook him up and give him a transfusion.”

“Got it,” Steve darted into the back. 

“Hey rage monster! Next time you decide to keep a whole blood bank on one of my jets you better tell me!” Tony said. 

“If the bleeding won’t stop go ahead and cauterize but only as a last resort.” Bruce said, completely ignoring Tony “Just uh, don’t kill him okay?” 

“Thanks Banner,” Bucky said, immediately setting to work. Steve reappeared with a blood bag, and Bucky hooked it up to Clint as quickly as possible. After that he began the difficult task of bandaging and cleaning such a complex wound. Bucky began to clean the wound as Clint gritted his teeth and held back a shout. He grabbed Bucky’s tac vest and held it in a weak grip with his good arm. 

Within 10 minutes, the wound was as clean as it was gonna get and bandaged perfectly. Clint had passed out twice during the whole interaction just from pain. Now he was shaking like a leaf and was barely conscious, tiny gasps and whimpers escaping him.  
Clint’s entire arm was screaming in pain, and he probably would have been screaming as well if he hadn’t been so exhausted. Steve had thrown one of Bruce’s soft grey blankets over Clint and took up a post near the IV stand. Bucky, on the other hand, hovered over Clint and wouldn’t leave his side. Bucky stood, murder scowl firmly in place, but softness in his eyes as he gently petted Clint’s hair, matted as it was with blood. 

“How’s he doin’ Barnes?” Natasha asked. 

“He’s in shock for sure and got some serious blood loss, obviously, but he’s not dead.” Bucky said, eyes never leaving Clint’s face, “What’s our ETA?” 

“10 minutes.” Bucky nodded but said nothing. Tony stalked back after a few minutes and Steve knew just by the look in his eyes that he was incredibly worried for Clint.

Tony seemed to have this image of Widow and Hawkeye in his head, that despite being human, they were the only two he didn’t regularly see incapcitated. Obviously he’d seen both of them injured, Clint had new injuries almost every day, but it was rare to see either of them unconscious or this close to death. Tony winced as he took in Clint’s condition. He was covered in blood and bruises and bandages and Tony didn’t like the way it looked at all. 

“It’s not just me though right?” Tony asked, “he’s definitely bigger than he was?” 

“Seriously Tony?” Steve scoffed, “this is not the-” 

“He’s right, Steve,” Bucky muttered, “he’s different, definitely bigger, and you saw that lab just like I did, I think we both know what they were researching.” 

“What?” Tony asked, “The serum? He’s a test subject or something? Fuck.”

“I’m not sure but he’s bigger, and stronger, only Steve or I could survive this much blood loss and still be alive for this long.” Bucky explained, looking awfully murderous again. 

“Glad I’m not the one who gets to explain that to the doctors.” Tony said quietly, moving back up to the cockpit. 

The rest of the ride was quiet except for the occasional whimper or gasp of pain from Clint. When they finally did land, a team of paramedics was already waiting for them. As soon as the hatch opened, they rushed up to the door with a new stretcher. They shifted Clint onto it as carefully as possible but still, his arm was jostled and he cried out, he whimpered and reached blindly towards Bucky. The paramedics wheeled him away, practically sprinting towards the med bay, Bucky followed, reporting Clint’s vitals and what he’d done to treat his wounds. 

Natasha followed after them, quickly catching up. They pushed Clint into a trauma bay and immediately set to work. Bucky and Natasha attempted to stay in the room with him but soon a grey haired nurse took hold of their shoulders and gently lead them into the waiting room, completely unphased by their matching murder scowls, and left them with Steve and Tony with only a “wait here, loves, he’s in good hands”. 

Bucky proceeded to stalk the mostly empty waiting room like a caged tiger, while Natasha loomed in a corner, awfully menacing and not at all approachable. Shield Agents around them stayed as far away as possible. Both of them were planning to wait until Clint was put into a recovery room but as soon as Steve and Tony showed up, that plan shattered. 

“Bucky, you need to come home with me and take a shower, we are both covered in blood, you too Natasha.” Steve scolded. Bucky just glared. 

“You want me to leave him here? By himself? What if he dies?” Bucky demanded, voice deadly. Natasha just nodded, crossing her arms. 

“He won’t, do you honestly think that he’s gonna kick the bucket after single handedly taking down a house of almost thirty guards and one self obsessed billionaire?” Tony asked, then snorted, “Shit, sorry, pun not intended. But really? He’s had worse missions than this, you both know that.” Suddenly a doctor approached them. 

“Excuse me, you’re here with Agent Barton?” she asked, at their nods she continued, “We’re taking him into surgery immediately, he’s stable and you did a great job managing his injuries but he’s showing signs of infection especially in his eye and a bit in his arm, and as I’m sure you know, we’re going to have to amputate, the tissues and even the bone structure is much too damaged to save, any questions?” 

“How long will he be in surgery?” Steve asked. 

“No less than 10 hours, but it’s hard to say and exact time.” the doctor explained. 

“Thank you.” Steve said, the doctor nodded and hurried off. 

“See? Ten hours minimum,” Steve said, “How about this? Bucky you go shower first, take some time to cool off and maybe eat something, then come back and wait, and then Natasha can go shower and eat? “ The assassins shared a look. 

“Fine, but I’m not gonna be gone for more than an hour.” Bucky growled. 

“Agreed. Long as you stop scaring the staff.”


	2. Back Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is named after Cage the Elephant song 'Back against the wall'! Enjoy!

Hours later, Bucky and Natasha had both been to the tower and come back, and now sat in the waiting room. Steve could tell by the look of them that they were both still in mission mode, preferring to stay vigilant and on guard rather than allowing themselves time to think. Any empty head space would no doubt be filled with worry and anxiety. Steve himself had tried to keep himself distracted by talking to Tony, but eventually the billionaire left and Steve had no choice but to think. 

With so many questions left unanswered about what had happened to Clint and what had caused him to go on such a rampage, the only thing Steve could think about was the possibility that Hydra had been working on more super soldiers, like him, like Bucky, and what could they be planning with that level of firepower. 

“Captain Rogers.” a voice said, startling Steve out of thought. He looked up to find director Fury standing in front of him. 

“Fury.” Steve said, out of the corner of his eye he saw Bucky and Natasha watching them intently. 

“Shield just finished it’s investigation of your last mission target,” Fury said, “and we need to debrief, our findings were significant.” 

“Agreed.” Steve and Natasha stood and Fury turned to Bucky when he didn’t get up.

“You need to be there as well Sergeant Barnes.”

“Not until he’s out of surgery.” Bucky said.

“Well then I guess you don’t want to find out what happened to Agent Barton,” Fury said, looking like he was trying his best not to roll his eye, “Excuse me for assuming.”

Bucky growled low in his throat and stood reluctantly. Fury said nothing, just proceeded to the nearest conference room with the three agents following behind him.

“Take a seat,” Fury said, “we have a lot to talk about.” 

“No kidding,” Steve scoffed, “what was that lab in the basement for?” 

“I’ll get to that part, first it’s important that you know who this guy is,” Fury pulled up a picture on the screen at the end of the room and Steve winced. It was a man lying on his back, covered in blood, his eyes staring emotionless into the camera and a large shard of glass had been shoved into his throat, “this is Doctor Franklin Meyer, known associate of Hydra, it seems he was tasked with replicating the original serum. According to our intel, Hydra’s been looking for ways to make Barnes’ version of the serum even better, and previously, Barnes was the only test subject who survived.”

“Previously?” Natasha asked, suspicion tinting her voice. 

“Agent Barton is now the second person to survive Hydra’s brand of serum, though the one Doctor Meyer created is actually very close to the original.” Fury explained, “the procedure was vicious and not nearly as refined as the one Rogers went through.”

“It was done with a series of injections, each focusing on a different system of the body, first circulatory, respiratory, then muscular, etcetera, rather than it happening all at once like for Rogers or Barnes. This made it incredibly painful and took twice as long, likely a week.” 

Steve grimaced, remembering the pain of his serum, it had felt like each of his bones was breaking, and his muscles tearing, all at one time. To endure that for over a week and survive was impressive to say the least and Steve was no longer curious about what had caused Barton to go on a killing spree. 

“What else happened to him there?” Natasha asked, “he wouldn’t have killed so many of them without something else happening, they did something else didn’t they?” Fury was silent for a long moment. 

“He was tortured regularly and it appears that Doctor Meyer was apart of certain circles who often took part in very illegal activities, specifically sex trafficking.” Fury explained reluctantly, he didn’t want to be the one to tell two assassins that their best friend and/or boyfriend had been sexually assaulted, “Doctor meyer and his associates sexually assaulted Agent Barton quite frequently, it seems it was Meyer’s way of showing off his work.”

A loud crack sounded through the room as Bucky gripped the table too hard and splintered the wood. Steve had never seen Bucky so angry. Natasha didn’t even look like herself, her eyes hardened and her face devoid of all emotions. 

“How exactly do you know about this?” Natasha asked, voice like steel. Again Fury hesitated. 

“Well Barton’s initial trauma assessment revealed evidence of sexual assault,” Fury took a breath, “And there was an extensive security system in place, including cameras.” 

“There’s footage?” Bucky hissed, eyes blazing, “And you watched it?” It was taking all of Bucky’s self control to not lunge at Fury and break his neck in one move. 

“No, but Agent Coulson did,” Fury said, looking rather upset himself, “Agent Coulson is the only one who has seen the footage, I did my best to preserve Agent Barton’s dignity, and Coulson is the only Agent I trust to give an accurate report of events while also being able to keep his mouth shut. The footage itself has been sealed and only Coulson or I have access to it.” 

“Why didn’t you just destroy it?” Bucky asked, feeling sick at the idea of watching something so awful. 

“In the event that evidence must be provided in defense of Agent Barton’s destruction,” Fury said, “Particularly, if a certain council decides to get on his case about this.” Bucky blinked and then fell back in his chair, the fight seeming to drain out of him. 

“Is he going to face charges?” Steve asked.

“Any case brought against him would be useless,” Fury shrugged, “Any and all witnesses are dead, the footage is classified and the fact that Agent Barton acted in self defense is doubtless.” 

“What happened to his arm?” Bucky asked quietly. 

“Agent Barton took on four of Meyer’s staff members in the kitchen and they managed to get Barton’s hand into the garbage disposal,” Fury said, Steve paled. “We managed to recover most of Agent Barton’s hand but given that he’s having an amputation it’s sort of worthless at this point.” 

“Does Hydra know that Clint killed their top scientist yet?”

“So far no, but that could change very soon,” Fury said, “the good news is he doesn’t seem to have given the serum to hydra, it never left the lab, their success stops with Agent Barton.”

“Are we done now?” Bucky asked. 

“Not quite,” Fury said, sitting down, “I think we all know that this sort of trauma and the amputation is going to have seriously negative effects on Agent Barton’s mental health, he doesn’t have a great history with shrinks, and obviously we’ll be getting him into therapy again, but that’s only a third of the battle, I’m tasking you three with keeping him...alive through this, it likely won’t be easy, but medical won’t be able to keep him for very long, so it’s best you all be prepared for whatever state he might be in.” 

Steve blinked. Bucky and Natasha were nodding in agreement but Steve couldn’t help but be startled by how seriously they were taking this. Clint had never seemed like he was depressed. He was always goofy and sarcastically optimistic. Hardly angry and not even a big drinker. Steve didn’t think he’d ever seen Clint actually upset. 

“Are-are we actually worried he might…” Steve trailed off, he really didn’t wanna say it. 

“That he might kill himself?” Natasha asked, “Yes, we are, he’s got clinical depression and this is going to devastate him.” Steve just nodded and tried to process what he’d just been told. 

Bucky immediately stood and strode out of the conference room, Natasha hot on his tail. As he turned the corner into the waiting room he pulled up short, just barely keeping himself from running into one of the doctors. 

“Sergeant Barnes?” the doctor asked, at Bucky’s nod, he continued, “I was just about to come find you, Agent Barton is out of surgery.” 

“What room is he in?” 

“237, but he’s-” the doctor started.

“Not awake yet, I know.” Bucky muttered as he bolted down the hallway. In just a few moments he was standing in the doorway of Clint’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is already almost done!

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter! Yay! Comment below, I always appreciate feedback! Next Chapter should be up within a week, work schedule permitting!


End file.
